Ich liebe dich doch
by MichiruKaio
Summary: Haruka und Michiru haben ein Problem und Usagi im Fanfiction: Sera Serena versucht zu helfen. Geht aber viel um Haruka / Usagi trotz des H/M-Paarings


Ich liebe dich doch

Ich liebe dich doch

_Hier ein kleiner Fanfic von mir. Eigentlich war es mal ne Schulaufgabe gewesen. - Na ja und ich habe über meine Lieblingscharaktere geschrieben._

_by MichiruKaio_

Haruka lieft die Straßen Tokyos entlang immer weiter geradeaus. Es fing an zu regen. Nach und nach wurden ihre Schritte langsamer, der Regen durchweichte Harukas T-Shirt und ihre Hose. Ihr kurzes blondes Haar wirkte nun fast schwarz. Noch immer ging sie weiter. Dachte nicht daran sich unterzustellen. Immerwieder fragt sie sich wie es zu diesen Streit kommen konnte. Was war geschehen? Warum war Michiru so wütend auf sie? Haruka wusste sich keinen Rat. Als sie nun stehen blieb und sich umsah merkte sie, dass sie schon beim HiwakaSchrein war. Nein sie wollte nicht hochgehen und sie die Fragen der anderen stellen. Sie wusste ja selbst nicht was los war. Also ging sie die Straße weiter und dachte nach. Aufeinmal hielt jemand einen Schirm über sie. Als zur Seite schaute sah sie, dass Sera ihr den Schirm über den Kopf hielt. „Also wirklich Haru-kun! Wie kann man im Regen nur mit T-Shirt rumlaufen? Willst du dir den Tod holen?" fragte sie Haruka. Haruka jedoch antwortete darauf ablehnend: „Das geht dich gar nichts an. Hau ab und lass mich in Ruhe." Jedoch war Sera nicht dieser Meinung und schlepte die 2 Jahre ältere Frau hinter sich her in ihre Wohnung. Dort angekommen sagte sie Haruka solle duschen. Sie selbst wolle ihre vom Regen durchnässten Klamotten in die Waschmaschiene stecken und danach in den Trockener. Haruka tatt wie ihr gehießen und duschte sich heiß. Nach und nach kamm sie zur Besinnung. Als sie mit duschen fertig war nahm sie sich ein Handtuch und band es um ihren Körper. Danach ging sie in Seras Zimmer. Sera war aber nicht drin, deshalb wollte sie nach unten in die Stube gehen. Als Sera von der Küche aus rief, sie solle sich ruhig in ihr Zimmer setzten und auf sie warten. Haruka ging nun wieder ins Zimmer und setzte sich auf das Bett. Nach zwei Minuten kam auch Sera mit einem Tablett herrein. Zuerst stellte sie das Tablett ab und stellte die Tassen auf den kleinen Tisch. Danach die Teekanne und die Plätzchen. Als alles vom Tablett runter war stellte sie dieses an die Wand und sagte zu Haruka sie solle etwas warmes trinken. Haruka trank auch den Tee und aß die ihr angebotenen Plätzchen gerne. Während dessen unterhielten sich die beiden. Nebenbei bemerkte Haruka wohlwollend, dass Sera gar nicht danach fragte was los sei und weshalb sie allein durch die Straßen geirrt war. Dies half ihr sehr und so erzählte sie ohne Zwang alles was sie wusste.

Ungefähr zur gleichen Zeit saß Michiru zu Hause und dachte an Haruka. Nun machte sie sich Vorwürfe, Haruka so angeschriehen zu haben. Sie hatte ja auch wirklich nichts getan gehabt und nun hatte sie Haruka auch noch rausgeworfen. Wie solle sie dies wieder einrenken? Es war alles ihre Schuld, sie war mit ihren Arbeiten nicht zufrieden und hat Haruka alles in die Schuhe geschoben. Langsam fing sie an sich sorgen um Haruka zu machen, sie war schon 3 Stunden weg ohne eine Nachricht zu hinterlassen. Wo mochte Haruka jetzt nur sein? Aufeinmal klingelte das Telefon. Michiru ging in den Flur und nahm ab, in der Hoffnung es wäre Haruka. Doch wurde ihre Hoffnung ersteinmal zerstört als sich Seras Stimme meldete. Sie sagte Haruka wäre bei ihr und würde auch dort schalfen. Michiru war unedlich erleichtert und wäre am liebsten gleich zu Sera gefahren, doch diese hielt sie ab und vertröstete Michiru auf morgen zum Frühstück. Michiru stimmte zu und wünschte ihr ein gute Nacht. Auch bat sie Sera Haruka zu Grüßen.

Als Sera auflegte kam Haruka in den unteren Flur runter und fragte sie wen sie eben angerufen hatte. Sera sagte ihr, dass sie Michiru angerufen und mit ihr gesprochen hatte. Aber da Haruka weiter drängte, erzählte sie ihr alles was sie besprochen hatten. Danach war Haruka etwas unruhig geworden, doch Sera beruhigte sie und sagte ihr, dass Michiru selbst sehr erleichter klang als sie erfuhr das sie hier wäre. Danach gingen beide schlafen.

Am nächsten Morgen traf Michiru sehr früh bei Sera ein und alle drei aßen zusammen Frühstück. Danach entschuldigte sich Michiru bei Haruka. Nach einer Stunde verliessen Haruka und Michiru Sera und gingen zu sich nach Hause, doch kurz vor der Haustür überlegten sie es sich anders und gingen schräg runter zum Strand. Dort bereinigten sie die ganze Angelegenheit.  
Zum Schluss küsste Michiru Haruka, um zu beweisen wieviel sie ihr bedeutete und wie sehr sie Haruka liebte.


End file.
